The Brokens' Healing
by advidartist
Summary: Everything is a choice. They both had made theirs. Unhappy with their own choices only their will to be together once more will save them both from their own broken hearts. Alternative ending to season 1. RobinXMarian
1. Enough!

A/N: Hello again! Here I am with another BBC Robin Hood story, I don't know if its as good as the Litany but all of you will be the judge of that. I wrote this story awhile ago but didn't have the time to publish it until now. Because of my tedious schedule you can expects it to be updated on a monthly basis like the rest of my multi chapter-ed fics. Also while I am experiencing with suspense once more, I'm also trying my hand at the theme of redemption. So I really hope that you all will be very kind, yet honest, and tell me how good or bad I am at it. Until next time please enjoy the following written words and review!

* * *

><p><strong>The Brokens' Healing<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Enough!**

It had been three months since her father was murdered by the Sheriff. Three months since the mask of the night-watchmen went up in smoke. Three months since the false king returned. Three months since she had married a man she dreaded. Three agonizingly long months since Robin Hood had disappeared from her life.

Marian of Knighton had went through with her marriage to Gisbourne, a promise she regretted immediately. The next thing she knew her father was dead, Robin was gone to be presumed dead, and all the lies Robin accused Gisbourne of became the only truth in her life.

For three months she waited, waited for Gisbourne to change or for Robin to come for her. But neither occured.

She soon had enough. Enough of grieving, enough of waiting, enough of Gisbourne ravaging her every night, enough of the hell that had become her life.

On the eve of the fourth month she stole away in the dead of night. While Gisbourne slept she saddled her fastest horse, shoved her basic clothing and valuables into a single bag and rode off into the darkness, unaware of her destination and what fate had in store for her.


	2. Lost

A/N: Hello again! I decided to screw my monthly update rule for this story and go ahead and update. After all this story has been pre-written and is complete. So now your reviews will determine the update of this story as well as my open windows of time. So without further ado please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>The Brokens' Healing<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Lost**

As dawn broke through the horizon Marian felt free for the first time since she let the words 'I do' fall from her lips.

The only thing that troubled her was that she had no idea where she was, only that she was somewhere deep in Sherwood Forest a long was from Locksley and Nottingham. She wasn't sure where she was going either, she was heading forward and she was never looking back.

Her horse kept its trot as they made their way through the dense forest. She watched as the sky turned from red to orange to blue, all the while a familiar feeling of utter loneliness sat heavily on her heart. It brought her back to the days after Robin left for the Crusades and before Gisbourne came into her life. She knew the pangs of her heart all too well now as they returned, all they did was remind her of the fact that the man she once loved chose King, Country, and glory over her.

Robin had broken her heart that day he left, now the pieces where scattered to the winds. Marian's heart, the one thing Gisbourne desires but will never have, because it was lost years ago.

Even when Robin returned alive and well, it remained broken but with signs of being mended. But even his winks and cocky smiles that once made her heart flutter weren't enough. By the time the wedding bells rang it was too late, her heart was still unmended and Robing had disappeared from her life completely.

Marian felt truly lost in the world, like a forgotten child trying to find its way home.


	3. Fear

**The Brokens' Healing**

**Chapter 3**

**Fear**

It was twilight when she started to panic. Her heart skipped in fear when she heard Gisbourne's dogs on her trail followed by several horses at full canter. Gisbourne wanted her back and was hot on her trail.

Clicking her heals her speed down the trail as fast as it would go. Her heart pounded in her chest, realizing she would rather die then go back to her life with Gisbourne. She felt the dagger's hilt beat against her belt and she felt a small sense of security if the worse would happened.

The dogs where approaching fast. Barking and howling as they snapped at her horse. It wasn't long until her horse became spooked. The animal neighed out of fear and tried to throw Marian off its back. Marian held on, fear pounding in her chest. She soon felt herself leave the saddle, falling in midair and the forest ground suddenly greeting her head with a hard blow. Black dots swirled in her vision before she descended into complete blackness.

()()()()()()()()()()

When Marian started to wake up she felt the warmth of a rough blanket and a hot fire embrace her. She panicked for a moment thinking she was back at the Locksley Manor, but once she opened her eyes she realized she was wrong. A ceiling of leafy branches and starry sky greeted her eyes. A cloak that smelled of Sherwood and someone she once knew was wrapped around her.

She sat up and discovered she was in a small grove, deep in the forest. A small fire was blazing, emitting warmth against the cold night air. A tender rabbit roasted on a spit above it.

She heard footsteps crunch on the leaves making their way toward the grove, toward her. "Your finally awake," a familiar voice said.

Her heart ached yet sang out with joy, for when she raised her eyes she was met with the handsome face of Robin Hood.


	4. Found

A/N: Hello again! I present to you the forth chappie, told from Robin's POV. Someone asked why I update in short chapters, well the reasons are that 1) I'm too lazy and busy to write long ones, 2) I think it adds more to the suspense, and 3) I get tired of one shots after awhile. So without further ado please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brokens' Healing<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Found**

Robin was returning to his makeshift camp, his freshly caught dinner slung over his shoulder. It was then he heard what sounded like a pack of wild dogs, snapping and barking as they closed in on their prey. After three months of living in the forest alone his mind was brimming with curiosity. With the help of Sherwood's foliage he ventured a look.

His heart caught in his throat at the scene. The Marian whom he had once loved and who had married another was gripping the reins of a frightened horse for dear life. Panic was written all over her face as she was thrown from her mount onto the ground. The dogs barked and howled in triumph, seeing that their prey was unconscious.

Robin immediately sprang from the trees and grabbed the fear stricken horse. He quickly tied one of his rabbits to the saddle and sent the horse running down the road with the dogs in pursuit, hungry for fresh meat.

He scooped up the unconscious Marian into his arms and disappeared into the wood as Gisbourne continued to pursue the dogs in search of his runaway wife.

He couldn't help but notice how light Marian was as he carried her to his small camp. She seemed thinner and sickly pale, but even so she was still just as beautiful, she was still Marian.

He laid her down near the fire and wrapped his cloak around her, having noticed how she shivered in the cold night air. Robin still didn't understand why she had agreed to marry the monster that was Gisbourne. The man was an outright traitor to the king and most unworthy of Marian of Knighton.

He had come to the forest to escape the heartbreak that came with her marriage. Just the thought of her with him ripped his heart apart with excruciating slowness. He had run away to forget her and forgive himself for not being able to save her father. Yet as determined as he was it was an impossible task.

He left her alone in his camp so he could look for more firewood and walk off the pain in his chest. A few hours later he had returned to find that she was awake, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion. It was then he realized he had forgotten how blue her eyes where and exactly how much he loved her.


	5. Divided

A/N: Here ya go chapter number 5! Sorry about the delay, i'm nearing the end of the school year and graduation so I'm super busy. But I'm putting off my study time so I can update for you my beloved readers. Please read, review, and above all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brokens' Healing<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Divided**

"What are you doing here, Robin?" Marian found herself asking.

"I live here. I could ask you the same question. Plus, whats a lady like you being chased through the greenwood by hunters' dogs?" he replied in his usual cocky manner.

"What does it look like? I was running away," she answered, already annoyed by him.

"Who where you running from?"

She suddenly felt embarrassed, since she was the one that was so persistent on marrying Gisbourne.

"Gisbourne," she said quietly, averting her gaze.

Robin was confused, yet relieved. She had left Gisbourne on her own and in a matter of speaking she was no longer his. She was free. "Why did you leave him?" he asked.

"I had my reasons," was her only response.

"And what where they?" he asked, continuing to prod the subject, like he prodded the coals of the fire.

"It doesn't matter, the reasons I have don't concern you," she said coldly, keeping her eyes away from him as shame encircled her mind and heart.

"Oh," was his only response. His hopes now dashed, having thought that she had left for him.

As the night wore on silence remained. Everything that they had to say to one another had vanished. Their once strong bond now blocked by a wall, dividing their two broken hearts. Only the repair of their torn souls could save one another and re-light the fire that had died months ago.


	6. Confession

**The Brokens' Healing**

**Chapter 6**

**Confession**

Days passed.

The silence between the two remained steadfast and ever more silent. Marian had attempted conversation several times.

"Where's your gang?"

"Why are you all alone?"

Yet her questions where either met with silence or a question of his own, which she answered as bluntly as she could.

With every question and every gaze that was met his handsome face became stricken with an emotion filled with pain. Whether it was heartbreak, sadness, grief, or guilt she didn't know.

She didn't seem to know him at all anymore.

But one evening she became courageous and cornered him in an alcove of the camp, demanding he tell her what was on his heart and mind.

A look of pure shock appeared on his face.

This was not Marian, yet it was her all the same.

Many thoughts raced through the outlaw's mind and Marian could read his expression once more. Yet his thoughts remained foreign, now speaking an almost entirely new language.

"Well?" she began impatiently. "Whats going on?"

She was met with silence once more but she remained where she stood, refusing to back down.

He sighed and said, "Did you love your father?"

She was taken aback by the obvious question. "Of course."

"Did you marry Gisbourne...for the sole purpose of protecting him?"

Tears pricked her eyes and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Marian," he began. "I forgot what was important, what was happening. It's my fault your father's dead."**  
><strong>


	7. Finale

hello again, long time no see! so due to the lack of updates, some complaints of the shortness of chapters, and the fact college is in just two weeks for me. I've decided to combine the remainder of the chapters into one giant document, upload that, and be finished with this story. I hope you all enjoy cause this will definitely be my final BBC Robin Hood fanfic. I have long since lost interest in the show and even if i still care I wouldn't have time too. But please let me know what you think, critique means a lot to me, especially now that you are reading the work of a future english major. So without further ado I present to you the finale of The Broken's Healing.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews faces and alerts!

* * *

><p><strong>The Brokens' Healing<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**Reunion**

Lady Gisbourne marched briskly through the dense wood, leaving the camp and warmth of the fire behind her. Whirls of deep emotion raced through her mind, those of shock, anger, and above all sadness.

She was shocked that Robin of Locksley, the most selfless man she knew chose himself over his duty. She was angry that Robin had the chance to save her father but refused, and she was sad that it was those events that tore her and Robin farther apart.

"Do you think that because we called off our engagement when I left for the Holy Land meant that I stopped loving you? You hated seeing me with any other woman but you. How do you think I felt when I saw you with Gisbourne, donned in a bridal gown, in Locksley of all places?" Marian recalled Robin's words, the last words she heard before she stormed off into the woods alone.

She walked through the woods lost in her thoughts not sure where she was going or who was following her.

She soon came to the edge of a clearing and once long forgotten memories came rushing back to her. For it was in a very similar clearing in the middle of the woods that she and Robin shared their earliest memories with one another. Long ago when they where young and full of hope. She remembered those moonlight nights when she would sneak out to the clearing to meet him. It was another time, another place, another world. So different from the life she now led.

"Little late to be out in the woods, Marian," came a dark voice from right behind her. She felt her stomach drop that very second. Her instincts told her to run but strong arms ensnared her in a locked embrace, dragging her back through the forest. She kicked and screamed, trying to break free. _This can't be happening!_ Her husband's grip was unwavering.

Gisbourne dragged her back to where his horse awaited him and panic rose within her knowing he had every intention of bringing her back to the hell he called home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Realization**

"Let me go, Guy!"

"No! You left me! Your rightful husband, for another man! You are coming back to Locksley with me! Where you belong!" Guy practically screamed through clenched teeth as he tried to lift her onto his horse.

"I didn't leave you for another man! I left because I hate you! Because you lied to me!"

She felt his gloved fist strike the side of her head and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, her head throbbing.

"Don't lie to me! I know full well that this is Hood's neck of the woods, not far from where the dogs lost track of you. I know you've been with Hood, Marian," He screamed, his voice filled with rage as he stood over her. His eyes where filled with malice and hatred.

Marian fingered the hilt of the dagger she kept on her, knowing that the blow to her head was just the start of the abuse.

"I'm surprised he would take you in anyway, after what you did to him. I always suspected that you where cohorting with him but his feelings for you where never a mystery. Though I do have to thank you for breaking him. He hasn't bothered the Sheriff and I since our wedding day."

Marian felt her heart sink. It had never occurred to her before that she was the cause of Robin's pain. In her mind Robin was always strong and brave, able to endure anything. She then realized that she had seen more then guilt in Robin's eyes just minutes earlier, it was heartbreak. She choked on her own guilt because she had never loved Gisbourne, only Robin.

A swift kick to her stomach drew her out of her thoughts. At first she curled within and cringed from the blows he reigned on her but then she heard a voice, Robin's voice, calling to her from deep within the wood. Without a second thought she grabbed the dagger at her belt and flung it at Gisbourne who still stood above her.

She heard him yelp in pain, but didn't stay to watch. Smacking the rear of his horse she sent it running deep into the woods, before she herself took off as fast as her legs would carry her back towards Robin's camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Renewal**

The trees and brush of Sherwood flew past her as she ran from Gisbourne right into Robin. She clung to him as Robin rocked back on his heels, his eyes wide with surprise at her sudden change in behavior. Yet he instinctively wrapped his arms around her as her whole body shook, trembling with fear.

He had never seen Marian so broken and so afraid. He wondered what she had come across since she stormed out of the camp. He had gone after her, searching and calling for her when she suddenly ran right into his arms shaking and near tears. A distant shout from an angry Gisbourne answered the questions racing through his mind. The whole scene only added to his hatred for Gisbourne.

"I'm so sorry Robin, I'm so sorry," Marian sighed into his chest, her grip on him unrelentless.

He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. Holding her closer he whispered in her ear," It's okay Marian, you're forgiven."

Marian found peace in the sincerity of his words and she knew then and there that she never wanted to part from him again.

They could have stood there for an eternity in each other's arms but the shouts from an angry and hopelessly lost Gisbourne told them differently.

Clouds thundered in the dark skies overhead as they packed up the meager camp and saddled Robin's horse. Within minutes Marian was sitting on the back of Robin's horse her arms around his waist as they galloped through the forest. Rain soon began to fall soaking through their clothes to their skin, refreshing their bodies in souls in nature's baptism.

It was then she felt the weight of her wedding band on her finger. In one swift motion she removed it from her hand and tossed it carelessly into the woods. Free at last from Gisbourne, free with her Robin, but not of the scars Gisbourne had left, yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Storm**

They rode deep into the night, to the cave where Robin had last seen his gang, the very same cave where he had almost lost Marian. But none of it mattered she was here with him now and neither had any intention of leaving.

The sky thundered and the rain poured in thick heavy droplets, mud sloshed and sprayed from the horses's hooves as they slowed down to a stop. Lightening flashed across the night in a blinding white light as the two took one another's hands and made their way into the cave, safe from the storm.

A fire was soon lit and the quiet cave quickly became warm and peaceful.

The past few nights had been spent with them sleeping on either ends of the camp, far from one another. But now, all Robin wanted to do was to be close to her and hold her in his arms. He slowly made his way over to her taking her in his arms and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. He couldn't help but notice how at first she cringed at his touch, but yet kissed him back with equal passion.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted her and he found himself kissing her neck and collarbone, his hands wandering across her clothed form.

Thunder crashed outside, resonating throughout the cave. Marian suddenly became stiff in his arms, her breath deep and forced, and her eyes scared and distant. As if she was reliving a nightmare.

"Marian?"

Her blue eyes met his, They where not the eyes Robin knew. They where broken and fearful. _What had Gisbourne done to her?_

Marian said nothing. She curled up against Robin's chest, buried in his arms and warmth, praying to the Lord above that the storm in her mind would pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Taken**

Marian wanted Robin, she always had. And now when she can finally have him the scars Gisbourne left seeped open, pain of the night he had forcibly taken her rushing through her sense, shaking her very core. She tried with all her might to banish it from her mind.

The familiar feelings of being soiled and violated put her to shame. She was surprised to find that Robin still wanted her, knowing she had laid with his arch rival. Her hatred grew evermore that night. He had taken from her all that was pure and all that she loved.

Robin's warmth embrace and steady breath made her feel safe. Listening to his heart pound within his chest she was grateful to love a man who loved her for her, not what Gisbourne had made her.

She grazed her hand over his chest pushing the edges away from his shirt feeling his smooth toned chest. It didn't take long for his eyes to open and his mouth to curve into a familiar smile.

Marian's longing for him only grew and she wondered why she didn't know where her heart was. It was right here, between her and Robin all along.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Healed**

They where greeted the next morning by the brightness of sunshine and the warmth of two newfound lovers.

Robin took a deep breath of Marian's skin, savoring her sweet scent. It had been months since he felt this content. His lips grazed the tender flesh of her neck as she began to stir from slumber.

"Good morning my love," where the only words she spoke before her lips met Robin's once more.

"So what do we do now?" she eventually asked.

Robin sighed, he had neglected his duties to the poor these past few months, not too mention his gang. He knew what he had to do, what they had to do.

Her hair tickled his face as he whispered in her ear, "Come and join my gang?"

Marian smiled she had been waiting to hear those words for awhile. Her shirt life as the Lady Gisbourne had been too protected, too pampered, too predictabe, too boring. She missed being the nightwatchman, helping the poor, the excitement and the rush.

She knew her answer the second he spoke it.

"Of course my love, my Robin Hood."

The End.


End file.
